


Nothing Personal

by cllgegrl13



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Creepy, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cllgegrl13/pseuds/cllgegrl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if you met Adam on a dark street?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Personal

The single street light at the end of the lane blared brightly onto the wet pavement as you walked down the sidewalk in the direction of your apartment. The greasy looking neighborhood was mostly abandoned, few houses were still standing, and even fewer of them were actually inhabited. Luckily the crumbling inn turned apartment building that was only a few streets away rented for almost nothing. You knew without this find of an almost habitable place for so little, you would be living in a pile of rags under a bridge somewhere. Being a struggling poet didn’t pay very well, and the continuation of your education was necessary but expensive.

Trudging along down the street keeping your ratty windbreaker drawn tight around you, you kept your gaze down at the gritty pavement that stretched out beneath your feet. That walk was the worst part of the night classes you continued to enroll in. For whatever reason you always seemed to be able to actually generate content and be able to progress in some sort of intellectual fashion when the sun was no longer visible; so night classes it was. The cold breeze swirled around you, nipping at your cheeks that weren’t hidden by the long hair that draped down your back

The light at the end of the street was beckoning at you, guiding you towards your path to home. This street had always creeped you out. The lack of dwellings, the overgrown grass, trees, gnarled and grotesque gave the entire street, the entire area, a feeling of something eerie, something wicked. There was one crumbling house, standing alone about halfway down the street. The eeriness stemmed from that house itself you felt sometimes. The shivers produced down your back when you walked past it in the dark added to the uncomfortable setting. Every time you walked past it you tried not to look at it. It terrified you every time.

Tonight was no different. The wind, the dark, the sounds were all just as creepy and mystifying as they always were. Except there was something different, the street looked different somehow and you couldn’t quite put your finger on what was wrong, why something looked out of place. It was lighter on the street than you were used to. The House had some light coming from it, from the front door. The dull light shined out into the front yard through dirty glass. This was the first time you had ever seen light come from that house and it added to disturbing feeling cast upon the street. You quickened your pace and continued on passing the front of the house, the light shining into your eye as you glance at it warily.

A sound pricked into your ears as you hurried past the house continuing on towards that end of the street light. A door opened, the sound creaking into the darkness loudly breaking across the usual sounds that occupied the abandoned street. It was bizarre and terrifying to you. Someone else was there.

“Hello,” a gruff baritone called out across the wild grass surrounding the dusty house. You froze. Instinct told you to run, to flee and head straight towards your guiding light. It was just there at the end of the street. Nothing was out here that could help you if you needed it and you were entirely on your own, except one other, the voice calling to you. Whatever it was that possessed you to turn around towards the voice you have no idea but you did.

A man stood in the doorway, tall, thin, with long hair that shagged in front of his face. You couldn’t quite make out the details of his features but you felt his presence even across the span of greenery.

“Hello there,” the man spoke again taking a step out off his porch, “I have seen you walk by here many nights these past few weeks.” His voice like the soft side of Velcro scratchy with just the right amount of velvet to it. It was endearing and captivating as well as petrifying to you frozen on the sidewalk staring as this mysterious stranger who sauntered towards you slowly, his feet dragging in the dew covered grass. You swallowed as he continued closer to you, the dull light from the end of the street, your supposed savior now turned traitor, casted a light across angular features. He was handsome, but unhealthy looking. Dark circles around his sunken in eyes made them look like dark pools on his face. Cheekbones sliced into the chilly air, complemented by an angular strongly defined jaw. He was so so handsome. The dark shirt he wore was open revealing a creamy white chest, small muscles showed in the light cascading over his form.

“I have seen you before,” he said with a small grin, his eyes reflecting the light so you could finally see them. It gave him a demonized look almost as if he was from the underworld itself. You shook yourself a little, trying not to let your imagination run away with your sensibilities.

“I walk along this street to get to my home,” you stutter out tucking a strand of hair behind your ear nervously. He wasn’t threatening you, yet his presence had a sinister quality. You were not safe.

“Alone?” he said quietly cocking his head to the side regarding you as a conundrum while shoving his hands into dirty pants pockets. You noticed he was bare foot.

“Yes,” you all but whispered as the dangerous feeling creeping over your skin like mist drifting over a field. 

He took a step closer to you, now out onto the pavement a mere 3 feet in front of you. You grasped your windbreaker around you even tighter staring shell shocked up into this mysterious mans eyes. “You shouldn’t walk alone you know,” he whispered rocking back onto his heels casting a glance to the sky, looking almost guilty of something.

“I know, but I have no one to walk me,” you respond trying to get your feet to follow your command to start shuffling away from this tall being standing in front of you.

“I’m sorry,” he said with a huff and took another step towards you his hands leaving his pockets. You couldn’t move he was so close and you were motionless with fear. Your mind screamed RUN but your body stood stock still as this beautiful dark creature continued to get closer. In the back of your mind, behind the thick fear that clouded your brain you felt a warmth, comforting you, keeping you still.

He was now standing directly in front of you, looking down at you, his eyes disappearing again in the darkness of his face. He reached out, around you and softly touched your back. Running his finger up your spin, he leaned towards you, his other hand pushing your hair away from your face. Your breath started coming out of your mouth in small gasps, unable to control the rhythm in which they did. The fear flooded from your body, replaced with a warmth shielding away from the logic that was still screaming at you to run and away from the breeze that still nipped at your face. You stared up at his face, gazing at this stranger in awe as he stroked you.

“This is nothing personal,” he said gruffly as his hands caressed up your neck cupping your face in his large pale hands. He tilted your head to the left and leaned in to kiss your neck. Your breath continued to come out in short gasps as you felt his lips touch the skin softly. Heat flooded your body and suddenly a piercing pain shot through your neck. Then blackness.


End file.
